


Marble In My Stomach, Jade Underneath

by FlametheSeraph



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring, Friends to Lovers, Inhabited Jay, M/M, Metamorphosis, Pining, Sick Character, Stone and gem creatures, Traveling Aesthetic, Weird Biology, little bit of jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlametheSeraph/pseuds/FlametheSeraph
Summary: Jay is acting strange - with good reason. After his run in with the operator his body is changing, and Tim can only watch as he too begins to turn to stone.Or, No really they're turning to sentient gemstone golems.This is mostly G-rated except for some isolated parts which is why it's teen.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. Calacatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex shoots Jay in Benedict Hall- but it doesn't go to plan.
> 
> Alternative Summary: "Bruh did you just shoot me!?"  
> "Uhhhhh how are you still-"  
> "Wtf bruh srsly m8 r u 4 real?"

Tim knew Jay's condition had been deteriorating. It looked a hell of a lot like depression. He laid bundled up in thick blankets barely talking, eating - sometimes it was Alzheimer's, and he wasn't even there, staring around the room in a foggy haze.

"Do you know the month Jay?" "Obama." And that was it. He clings and cuddles with the pillows, and sometimes makes grabbing motions at Tim. But Tim knows this isn't Jay, so he always replies "I don't want to cuddle Jay."

But it's the night he screams out that really sends Tim hanging over the edge.

"Jay!? What's wrong?" He shakes him.

"Come on bud wake up."

He wakes up with a whimpering cry.

"It hurtssss!" He tries reaching at his leg but is too floored by the pain to move.

Tim pulls his pant leg up, watching purple bruises forming almost instantaneously - Jay screams.

"Oh my god … it can't be broken you didn't move it!"

He tries to straighten his knee, then bend it - Jay pants and Tim is going to panic, he's never seen Jay show this much of what he's feeling. It stills for a minute, and Jay cries.

Again, Tim has no idea what to do. They can't afford the medical bills but he's also not about to let Jay suffer. He can drive him to an urgent care or something … hopefully. 

Then the jolting pain returns and he seizes back, crying out again - and it's a definite yes that the other motel rooms over heard that.

"Hey - Jay hold on I'm going to call for help-"

"NO!" He springs to life with more vigor than he's shown at all since his incident.

"Jay-"

"No-no this is … it's just a condition - don't be alarmed, it will stop-" He grunts, digging his nails into the carpet, teeth audibly grinding.

"Oh … do you … need me to do anything?"

"No just - gah - leave me alone. I'll be alright."

So he doesn't push it. Eventually the pain subsides, and Jay sits on the edge of the bed, now confused as to where they are.

And then there's the day Jay attacks him, with a strength unlike his own - it took just about everything to tie him to the ground. Hitting Jay was like hitting a brick wall all of the sudden.

And then there's the now Jay - lying on the floor in front of him, quivering from a gutshot. Accept … there isn't much "gut" to be had. Not knowing what to do is an understatement. 

He knew Jay had been following him, but he chose to ignore him - until the blast.

A bullet impacted in Jay's torso - but instead of blood - white. White marble cracked and fell onto the floor, a large dent and chunk taken out of his midsection. It still hurts though. This frightened Alex enough to run away before Tim could arrive.

He can only stare at the mess on the floor. There's a bit of blood, but most of it is in fact, marble. Solid, white, calacatta marble. How does one treat this!? Jay shakes, unable to control his legs, and seeing him like this - is painful. He doesn't know what to do. Jay is in a strange place between life and death and Tim isn't sure if he should put him out of his misery or run him to the hospital. What would they do to him there? He might never see him again. But if Jay dies, he also won't see him again.

" _Tim… Tim where are you?"_ Jay speaks - but when Tim responds, he realizes that he's unconscious. That hurts, terribly so. He throws his apprehension to the side and tries to pull the man into his lap, calling out to him and shaking his shoulders - it all falls on death ears.

And he _hates_ Alex. Alex caused this pain, probably caused this marble thing too, and Tim has no clue what to do but sit here with him. He's not leaving. He won't leave Jay alone … like he did before.

_Oh god this is his fault._

He feels like he's going to throw up. He was nothing but death for all of his friends. Dangerous to be around. He should've never left Jay alone, and he should've confronted him the moment he noticed him following.

" _Tim I'm sorry_." It's a soft whisper, choking with emotion. And that is the final push, he falls.

His gut churns, fists shaking in rage. Lava in him, thick and brimming with hatred.

Something actually … was starting to burn though.

Burn _a_ _lot._

' _Oh fu-'_

He chokes forward in agony, his esophagus screaming. Molten hot liquid splashes from his mouth on Jay. The pain is blinding and unrealistic and he doesn't know what to do but grab onto the nearest thing desperately, and that happens to be Jay's body. There is no comprehension, but he twitches as his insides melt. He cannot breathe or think or feel anything besides fear and _'Is this death?'_

Finally some form of mercy is granted on him, with darkness and numbing.


	2. Cinnabar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone happens upon the two.  
> Jay and Tim wake up.
> 
> Alternative Summary:  
> Ignore all our problems until we get back to the car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love rocks can you tell

The less of a man, more of a creature, watches as Alex flees from the building. Nothing follows.

 _'Interesting…_ '

His own steps are quiet - but solid, inhuman, as he takes care not to crack its delicacy by hitting the wrong angle. He is untouchable - but has hundreds of weak points.

His clothes cover most of it - but as he walks, some of the light catches the red glint of his skin. He knows he's beautiful - but he stands out like a beacon that way. The clothing is a necessity.

He is a bright jubilant red, dangerous to the touch, and broken in more ways than one, but glorious in nature.

Brian can't believe what he's come across. Two more infected - and not only that - he knows them well enough. At least - before he was... this. He had known Jay was turning. He thought he would perish from the transformation but it … worked. Because of Tim. Because Tim had coughed up extra magma that solidified to fill in the missing pieces. 

His old and new mind warred, because he was both concerned and intrigued, fascinated. He needs to study this but he needs to _help_. He looks over Jay first - he's almost complete, everything is just below the surface of his skin - eventually it will shed away to the stone layer. ' _And he will be beautiful like me_.'

Tim - Tim has just begun. He will need more time. Jay will surely care for him, he must. All Brian can do for now is clear the area - he will lead that monster away before it can find them. They're vulnerable for now, fledglings - but they will learn soon enough.

 _Soon_ _enough._

\---

"Timm- we gotta go … come onnnn get up…" his arm is pulled, and foot by foot Tim's body is dragged across the floor of benedict hall.

Jay's eyes are covered in a white film - he can just barely see where there is a wall and where there is a walkway.

Tim is half conscious, but not "there" so to speak.

He wants to get out of here, but there's no way in hell he can see up the stairs, and this place is probably full of asbestos. It smells like sewer - and Alex could be back. Tim wasn't injured - Jay felt around for that first thing when he woke up, being crushed by a warm weight his pulse and breathing was fine, no blood - he was just out of it.

Jay makes it to the bottom of the stairwell and stops there's resting Tim against the broken cement, and hopefully not bugs.

"Tim … I really could use your help right about now."

He can't make out his face, just the dark form of him across. He nudges his shin with a boot.

"Timmmmm." He's starting to feel the worry set in - soon it would turn to panic if he wasn't careful. They're vulnerable. Alex, that thing, the hooded man, Jay couldn't see and Tim was down for the count. He doesn't want to spend a night in this cold basement. 

He knows Alex shot him, at least hit him with something. He felt a sharp pain before but - that's all. Now it's a full ache, like a cramp. He wasn't bleeding out that's for sure.

Now … how to wake Tim up.

He slaps him - not hard, but just enough. There's no response.

So he thinks maybe he should kick him in the groin but that just seems downright cruel and un-bro like. Tim would surely kill him then. He could rub his chest like they did on those medic shows … that could work. He feels around, hands clambering up his front shirt awkwardly till he could determine where his sternum was, and he rubs his knuckles there. Hard.

"Mrmph…"

"Hey Tim? Hey, we gotta go Tim, you gotta get up." He feels relief when a bigger hand closes around his wrist and pulls him back.

"Jay?"

"Yeah it's me, we really gotta get out of here we're just like … sitting ducks."

"JAY!" Tim shoves him back, by the shoulders, staring down at his torso.

"How are you alive!? Jay you're alive right?"

"I - I think so I can't see very well though…"

"Jay your stomach is - that's not normal!" He presses a hand against it, feeling the smooth - surprisingly warm marble.

"S-stop! I can still feel it - that tickles!" He gripes.

"Oh … sorry." He pulls his hand away, rubbing his head.

"We need to get out of here … I don't know where Alex went."

"... Yeah … yeah- come on-"

"Tim - wait." Tim stops moving up the steps.

"I said I can't see…"

"What?"

"I can't see much … can you help me up ... please…"

"Oh, yeah - sorry." Jay reaches his hand out into the shadows above, and once again, the same hand grabs his wrist.

"Step up." 

One by one he helps Jay - and he's thankful, this time, that Tim isn't leaving him here to rot… he's not exactly sure what he would feel if Tim did.

So he leads him towards the light, like Orpheus and Eurydice, except, he hopes he won't be dragged back down into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinnabar mohs 2  
> Calacatta Mohs 6


	3. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jay have a "discussion."
> 
> Alternative Summary:  
> They're that old married couple who only argue in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna list next chapter pretty soon - was going to be apart of this chapter but it's long so I decided to split it up

They'd been driving in silence for a few minutes, Jay pressing his face up against the passenger window looking at the trees going by and by. He wonders if maybe he'll see something in the green blurs, almost falling asleep to the murmur of the engine - if it weren't for Tim's eyes constantly shifting and burning into the back of his skull. He kept facing away to try and delay the argument about ensuing. It's a red light when he finally talks.

"Alright Jay - what the _fuck_ were you thinking!? Alex could've killed you!"

"I don't know … I wasn't really thinking …"

"That's _not_ a good enough answer."

"Well what do you want from me?"

"I just asked - WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"I don't know Tim - one minute I called you to apologize and then I come over and you tie me up!"

"You tried to STAB me Jay - and you didn't call me!"

"I didn't try to stab you! I said I was coming over, I have the voicemail!"

"You recorded it yourself! I have it on camera! There was no voicemail!"

 **H** - ** _ONKKKKK._ **

Tim hits the gas.

"Screw it - look we'll watch it later - just stop … doing stupid things, you're a death magnet."

"It's really not going to make a difference to the world if I die now Tim, as long as one of us is still around-"

"Do _not_ say that Jay, I will punch you again."

"Do you even _know_ where Jessica is?" He changes the subject.

"... Not exactly … no, not right now - and we're not going to find her - she's made it out … she has my number just in case…"

"... Fine … fine that's good enough I guess…"

They divulge in silence for another ten minutes or so. It starts raining outside, as the wipers work to clear the downpour.

"Where are we going?" Jay asks. 

"My house … before Alex fucks it up… then - we'll see…"

"Ok…" Jay's surprised Tim even wants him to go back to his house.

"We're going to the doctor first …"

"Seriously Tim?"

"Don't serious me, are you stupid? What the hell am I saying of course you are." He throws his hand off the wheel for a moment.

Jay leans back against the glass in defeat - but somewhere, deep in his mind, there is a strange urge - a bubbling anger, and it comes to voice in his head _'Just tackle him out the car door, break his fucking neck._ ' And the words startle him so much he jumps up with a gasp.

Tim looks at him, anger faded into concern, but he decides not to say anything - just focus on driving.


	4. Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay goes to the doctors.
> 
> Alternative Summary: Jay has pica and Tim has emotional indegestion

They spend _hours_ sitting at the doctor's office and by now it's getting dark - Jay's going to go crazy. This is super unnecessary. Tim just reads the magazines and pretends he doesn't have to go out and smoke.

Finally the nurse calls his name. Jay points instantly at Tim, startling him.

"He can come." That's it, he'll prove nothing's wrong to Tim and they can be on their way. Tim sighs and puts the magazine to the side.

He follows the nurse into a little side room, kicking off his boots and stepping on the scale.

 **_THUNK_**.

The scale shoots up to 600 before breaking.

"What?" Says Jay.

"It must be broken … that can't be right with how skin and bone you are!" The nurse laughs. "Here, well try another-" he follows down the hall and steps on another scale.

738 LBS

Now no one is laughing.

"Two broken scales? Oh, well don't worry about it sir it's not that important…"

"Let me try." Tim says.

541 LBS

"Ok that's definitely not right…"

"Don't worry about it sirs, you'll be in room #3 on the left - the doctor will be with you shortly."

They enter the room and Jay sits on the table, Tim in the side chair.

"You don't really weigh that much do you?" Jay asks teasingly.

"Jay - Shut up. I will kill you."

"I was just joking." He smirks. Tim rolls his eyes. 

"Geeze I need a cigarette after everything today…"

"I might need one at this rate."

"You don't want to get started - trust me."

Thankfully, the doctor doesn't take as long to show up in the room.

"Sorry about that - had to squeeze you in with a lot of appointments today, you said you just needed a physical?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

He starts by hitting his knees - which jump normally.

"Any unusual symptoms lately?"

"No." He lies, Tim stares at him, exasperated.

He puts on a stethoscope.

"Hmm … that is kind of odd … I can't hear your heartbeat…"

He puts the monitor on Jay's finger.

"No pulse … either …. here let me -" the doctor presses fingers to Jay's neck. "Ah - ha, there we go…" after 15 seconds he stands back "Your pulse is healthy, and everything else seems healthy - though if you feel any concern about your heart I could send you for an x-ray and some blood work."

"No thanks, I just wanted to get a check-up."

Tim pays - much to his objection (but Tim's the only one with healthcare), and they walk out into the dark parking lot - when they get back in the car:

"Told you I was fine."

"Yes but you also lied."

"Still."

"I'm not having his conversation … 

So they don't. They drive to Tim's House (circling the block like five times just in case) and the argument from before is immediately back, so Jay pulls the tapes and plays them on the laptop - they sit on the edge of the couch watching. They go over their fight over the tape once more, confirming it did happen - and then the next one - revealing Jay did in fact try to stab Tim.

"Wh-what I don't … I don't remember … why would I do that!?"

"You don't remember being totally pissed at me?

"I was but I apologized in the voicemail!"

"I think we can both agree … that thing is trying to split us up - and it's using every tactic it has - including warping your memories."

"But I know I called you - I left a message, I made it to the other side of the tunnel and - it's here somewhere I know it is!" He rolls and rolls through the footage until - 

He comes across something new - Jay is walking through Rosswood (alone again like a fool) passing through the tunnel. He tries to hide it from the camera but Tim can hear the panic in his voice, and sure enough, Jay calls him, and leaves a voicemail.

 _"I'm sorry-_ " That sentence finally breaks his spirit.

"Turn it off …"

"Tim we have to watch the whole thing -"

"Not now. I'll do it in the morning. Goodnight." He slams his door shut - Jay will just have to figure out something on the couch. He sinks to the floor. Jay was _sorry_. And that thing did something to him … and Tim fell for it … Jay almost _died_. He was just as alone and scared as he was and he set Jay up for death. He's a curse, to himself and everyone around him. He curls his face into his jeans, letting the fabric soak up the silent tears. He knows Jay's alive in the other room - but what is he going to do? Run in there and hug him? No … he couldn't … not after yelling at him and storming off. Not after today. Tomorrow … when he's slept a bit … then … maybe.

He just knows … he won't do it again. As angry as he gets at him, he _has_ to follow Jay.

\---

It's 2 am - Jay can't sleep as usual. He goes looking for Tim.

Tim sits on the steps - smoking … Jay quietly approaches - and sees the reflection of tears running down his face in the small orange light. He wipes his face discreetly as Jay sits on the steps. These are his favorite times. The crickets are soft, and the slight breeze pushes through the leaves and the long, uncut grass. It's peaceful, even with the smell of more rain on the way and the ever lurking possibility of Alex. He wonders how long this will last for … And then he hears a bird whistle - they both notice it.

"Someone's confused." Tim mutters.

Jay snorts, "Yeah."

Everything is quaint for Jay - but Tim is boiling up inside. He's pissed at Jay, for so many reasons, not even 24 hours ago he tried to stab him and then he got shot and Tim was scared out of his mind. He'd almost lost Jay - and now he's sitting there next to him on the porch like it never even happened. There's a painful tickle in his throat at the amount of resistance he has. A mixture of anger and sadness is doing weird things to his brain and he wants more of a reaction out of Jay then this blatantly tired and uninterested thing he has going on. He could hit him again … but he's not doing that - not letting Jay know just how much it _gets_ to him. There's also the option of just leaning over and kissing him for the hell of it. That would be something - maybe Jay would get mad and slap him, at least he'd feel something - and he'd laugh at Jay's anger just to prove himself an asshole. Or maybe Jay would kiss him back and surprise the hell out of Tim, totally knock him on his ass. Does he actually want to kiss Jay though? No… probably not - just one of those stupid boredom thoughts from a touch-starved man. _But he can't ever deny how he shook and called Jay in Benedict Hall, pleading aimlessly with him to wake up._ He just remembers that and then … Jay waking him up. Like it never happened.

He draws in another shaking, anxiety ridden puff, feeling the burn in his throat … he really should quit. Jay watches him, and he remembers his earlier comment at the doctor's office. He wraps his lips around it once more, then holds it out, offering it. Jay looks at him, then the cigarette, then back at him before he gets the idea. He stares at the thing, in-between Tim's fingers, just moments ago having touched his lips, and takes it between his own.

He eats it.

"JAY! WHAT - SPIT IT OUT!" He shakes him by the collar, trying to pry his mouth open.

"I'm fine! Stop!"

"You can't eat those what in god's name-"

"Stop it Tim! I'm fine!"

Tim steps back with a huff and a scowl on his face, pushing his hair back into place.

"Well don't come to me when you need to go to the hospital -" he marches off into the house.

Jay looks at the ground - the pavement … his mouth salivates.

Ok - that's not normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pica sucks for real tho, I used to look at rocks and pumice and wanted to eat it so bad.


	5. Ceramic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is sick. Jay takes care of him.
> 
> Alternative Summary: Tim regrets not giving Jay cuddles before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for throwing up and sickness, I know it makes me a little queasy but yeah here yah go enjoy

_"Mmmphhhh…"_

Tim wakes up late the next afternoon to a question.

"Hey Tim - didn't want to bother you just … you've been asleep for almost … 23 hours now… are you ok?"

The voice sounds distant - like his ears are underwater. It's hot, too hot, but cold at the same time and it feels like his insides are sweating. _Dammit_. He has a cold.

"Think I'm sick …" he mumbles into the pillows.

"Oh …" Without warning he feels a hand press to his forehead. It's cool and dry - he resists the urge to lean into it.

"You're burning up Tim … let me get you some water …" He doesn't feel good enough to protest it and let's Jay bring back a glass. When Tim doesn't reach out to grab it he tilts the glass, trickling some into his mouth. He swallows it and finally takes the glass from Jay, taking back another sip. And then - he starts coughing - violently.

"Down the wrong pipe?" Jay asks, but no, it's not in his lungs - his stomach is heaving. He rolls onto the floor, coughing and coughing and Jay sits there with a hand on his back.

Then he throws up onto the carpet - a mixture of water and … is that?

Some small mound of tissue lays on the carpet and he gags again. Jay just stares.

"You got … cleaning stuff?"

"Kitchen cupboards…"

"Ok."

He hears Jay rifling through the cupboards before coming back with a plastic bag, some paper towels, and carpet cleaner. He holds the soft mush in the towels.

"Jay that's disgusting - just throw it away…"

"Tim … I don't think it's a cold … I'll be right back."

He cleans up the mess and helps Tim back to sit on the bed.

"Don't give me your Web-M.D. diagnosis…"

"I don't know if you'll wanna hear this, but I think this is kind of like what is happening to me."

"What?"

"I got sick like this too … early on…"

"Not this sick…"

Jay eyes shift to the side "I was good at hiding it."

He stands up. "You should get back into bed … sleep it off for now … if it's like mine it will come in waves…"

"... Fine…" He settles in his bed again - then jumps back up.

"What about Alex?"

"I'll keep an eye out - just get some rest…" And Jay leaves him to the quiet of the room.

It's not quiet for long though.

It starts as an itch, then a pain - near where his leg was broken. It's so itchy - he scratches at the skin until it's raw and he can't _stop_. It itches like a bitch.

Hours later - it's a crack.

He screams out. It's breaking again. What in the hell!? He rips the covers off and his skin is turning purple and blue. He feels cold and hot all at once and he remembers just how much he hated being sick. He swears and grips to the sheets as the keg continues to crackle, until it's too much and he passes out.

Jay comes in with ice pressed to his face, and another bag he lays on Tim's leg. Truth be told - he hasn't really felt the need to sleep in weeks now - only doing it out of sheer boredom. But staying up and waiting for Alex is a motivator, and watching Tim. He feels nothing but sympathy, really. No one should have to put up with whatever is twisting and contorting their bodies inside… but he's not dead yet. He just hopes it stays that way. He works on uploading the next entry's of marble Hornets … just up until he got shot… he doesn't need Totheark knowing what a freak of nature he'd become. Hell, he probably already knew…

He can feel his own fever coming on. They're not as strong as they used to be, but he still feels cold. It's day time soon … he doubts Alex will ambush them in the sunlight. He can take a few hours, just to take the edge off the fever. He has a feeling the only reason Tim went to bed without an argument was denial. He was probably in denial about being sick … with whatever this was.

The couch is too cold - and he wants to keep Tim safe, so he curls up next to his sleeping mound under the covers - leeching off his body heat and falling asleep. It's not like Tim's really in position to complain.

\---

Tim feels closer to death than ever before - somewhere between it and life. According to Jay it's been a week. He feels every second. The pain is everywhere, aching and nagging and striking. It hurts to move and hurts to stay still.

He's crying - he can't take it anymore - it hurts so much and he feels alone and scared in this state of half consciousness. He doesn't even feel ashamed at this point, even when he feels a presence next to him, rubbing his back and shoulders, saying something soothing into his ears. 

His jaw aches and it's only worse with the crying. Is this what Jay went through? He couldn't have - not all alone like this, dodging him in the bathrooms for hours on end. But he must've - and Tim was so naïve not to see it. Jay kept it hidden all that time, and here he is crumbling to bits. When was the last time he ate? Drank?

It's either the eighth of tenth day when the symptoms subside. He gets up to go the bathroom.

He looks like shit - and different too.

He's deathly, face dried blood coming out of his nose, dried vomit on his lips, and his face is as white as milk. 

His hair is still pliable and moving - but something's … different. First off, another color was now intermixed with his dark black - like the keratin itself is made of a different substance, and second, when he bunches it together, it's much harder than hair should be, thicker too. His skin is still, skin - but it's paler then before and some spots are darker shades then others. He doesn't want to know - he's terrified of what lay's beneath the surface. He cleans himself in the shower, turning up the water as far as it will go, but he still feels cold. He's probably burning his skin but can't find the energy to care. It doesn't hurt…

He makes his way out to the living room, looking through the windows. Jay sits on the porch, soaking up the sun - that looks nice, so he joins him.

"You feelin better?"

"For now…"

He hasn't had a cigarette in days - but rather than wanting to smoke one … he has a particular … craving too … eat one? No. No way. He's staying away from that.

Sunbathing is nice … so warm - until it's too warm and his insides are boiling again, and he needs to throw up. After doing so, he has just enough energy to return to his room. This time when he climbs back into bed - the frame snaps, and the mattress falls through. _'Ugh … cheap thing…'_ He doesn't get up anyway.

He has terrible feverdreams - but he never remembers. He's either cold as ice or hot as lava. He remembers now - when Jay was all grabby. That _was_ one of the symptoms. And he hid under the covers like he had the chills … More and more Tim realizes the things he missed, and regrets his rather poor treatment. He's not much of a cuddler with anybody - basically ever, but he can feel the itch … an insatiable itch to be close to someone or something and a need for warmth and he fucking HATES BEING SICK!

When he's half conscious, he notices Jay standing over him.

"You comfortable like that?"

He's hanging upside down, twisted up like a cat. He catches Jay's hand and refuses to let go, whining when he tried to escape. If he was in his right mind he would be panicking now. 

"Pfft, alright…" Jay lets himself be pulled down to Tim's level, and soon he's pulled in and wrapped up like a body pillow. It's extremely … close. Tim wouldn't even dare do this - he'd probably be pissed when he snapped out of it. But right now he's locked in a vice grip, and Tims nuzzling his face into the back of his jacket and Jay goes with it until Tim slumps back into the land of dreams.

\---

If time was right, now would come a violent phase. And it sure did. Tim lays in his broken bed irritable and angry and biting the pillows, frustrated beyond belief in more ways then one. Jay avoids him for obvious reasons. Continues watching for Alex.

He gets up wanting to eat. He slams the cereal bowl down and it splits in half and he has the same urge again to eat the ceramic, and he leaves dents in the counter with his fingers gripping in rage.

"Tim you can't make it like that."

He hasn't slept in _days_ . He's going to strangle someone or something. He's hungry and tired and he can't _fucking_ eat!

Jay comes behind him, holding his arms.

"Here…" he guides his shaking fists to clean the shards into a garbage bag, soothing touches that take away a bit of his anger.

But the second it does it comes back with a vengeance. There's a violent snapping feeling that accompanies another sharp pain in his leg. He turns around on his hero and folds his fist to hit Jay -

"OW!" Jay catches it, and it feels like hitting a brick wall full force. He growls in the anguish of his injured knuckles, trying to lash out again, until Jay's voice breaks through the haze.

"Tim." He says his voice solid, grounding. He pulls his arm down and back.

"Lay down." He lets the arm go limp and releases himself to Jay's order. He's so tired … he just wants to be taken care of, to be mothered for once in his life - and Jay is warm. He feels his head supported on Jay's knees and he can't resist it anymore. He falls asleep right on the floor. It's warm enough to keep the chills at bay, but cold enough to reduce the fever. It's perfect … he can finally get some proper rest. 

Jay sighs, his head is aching this time - behind his eyes. Like they're turning to rock too… the blurriness had faded in the car earlier … but now it's … sharper, but with that comes the pain of splintering fractals. He sits with Tim as the room begins to go dark with the setting sun, watching the dust dance in the orange lights the blinds leave. Tim sleeps peacefully. _'Thank God.'_ He thinks. A good nap will put him out of his misery for a little while atleast…

But he's also stuck here.

Whoops…

He sighs, accepting his fate.

...

It's then he smells the smoke...


	6. Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex returns with a vengeance.
> 
> Alternative Summary: The exact moment Tim realizes he has a massive crush

His nose tickles at the smoke - that's not cigarette smoke. 

Something's burning - but Tim lies still on his lap … he waits a minute, and the smell of smoke invading from the back porch only grows, and he jumps to a start when he hears popping. 

_The house is on fire_.

The popping is the glass reaching its ignition temperature.

Tim groans, waking up but still out of it in obvious pain.

"Tim we gotta go! Tim!"

_Fuck it._

He stands over Tim, bending to pull his torso over his shoulders. He feels like nothing to Jay - maybe it's the adrenaline

He carries Tim out the door and to his car - locked - keys are in the house. Just before he turns around he sees the tires slashed.

Think. Think.

Tim parked around the corner.

Jay races down the block as the fire kicks up, starting to engulf the siding. He sets Tim down by the wheel, out of sight, and turns back to the house, illuminated in the darkness of night.

Jay darts back in without hesitation, as the smoke detectors start going off - he grabs their wallets, IDs, money, keys … Tim's meds … where are Tim's meds? He has documents too… Jay needs to find them…

Then he hears the voice over the fire.

"Come on out Tim! We'll settle this!

Alex …

 **_'Alex!'_ ** He growls.

"There's no escape Tim - I cut the tires on Jay's car, give up!"

He stands in the hallways behind the crazy man.

"Alex." He turns around, seeing not Tim - but Jay.

"Jay … I shot you…" They fall out of his mouth in near concern, more disbelief. 

"Did you? Or did you miss?" He quirks his eyebrow, hiding his nervousness well.

"No I saw - I saw …" Then his face turns to anger, and he aims the gun.

"Must've been hallucinating Jay - you're stupid for coming back here, you should've left the state while you had the chance - now I'm going to kill you, and I won't miss this time."

Jay's eyelid twitches, as he only scowls back at Alex. 

"Alright Alex. You wanna see if it's a hallucination this time? Shoot me."

Jay holds his palm up in front of the barrel, looking the man dead in the eyes. Alex hesitates, looking at him then the palm, and then his gun. 

**POW**.

It's almost deafening in the small space, ringing in their ears. But the surface of Jay's hand only crumbles like drywall, to reveal the bullet lodged in his arm a few inches. A hole through his now purple hand. It goes halfway up his forearm, a semi-opaque polished purple. He flexes his fingers and they move normally, though with a little clicking sound.

He looks back at Alex - who's staring at his hand as well.He closes his fist around the gun, and Alex tries to fire again but his strength is superior and he rips it away with ease.

Now he has the upper hand.

Alex looks fearful for a moment, then resigns, eyes darkening.

"Do it - but if you do, you have to kill Tim, and then yourself…"

"No Alex… you don't get off that easily."

He crunches the gun like an aluminum can, bent parts flying everywhere, and he twists to smash it against the wall with a sudden anger.

This is when Alex decides running is a better option, as he bolts under Jay and out the door.

Jay doesn't chase him, just watches him run.

"You think you can just go around killing and scaring whoever you want Alex!? You think you're so tough behind that gun - well guess what, I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

He remembers Tim - and runs back to him, praying Alex hasn't found him. He's safe.

He unlocks the car and puts Tim in the passenger side, mumbling and groaning about some bullshit he can't determine. He gets in the driver side, ignoring how the car sinks under their combined weight - no time to adjust the mirror, and he gets the hell out of there, barely rolling to a stop at the signs in the small Alabama neighborhood.

They're a few miles on the thruway, when Tim comes to full consciousness.

"Jay? Where are we!?" He shouts. Jay's hands are tight around the steering wheel - Tim notices the one purple.

"Alex - Alex b-burned - y-your house." He stutters, chest heaving as the reality catches up to him.

"Jay! What!? Jay!"

"Don't yell at me Tim!!" He grips one hand to his chest, squeezing the jacket over his heart.

"Tim he fucking shot me again - he shot me again!"

"JAY PULLOVER!"

"NO! WE CAN'T HE'S GOING TO FOLLOW US!"

"JAY YOU'RE HURT!"

"I'M NOT - I DONT THINK I AM - TIM I STOPPED THE BULLET, I STOPPED THE FUCKING BULLET WITH MY HAND!" They're screaming so loud he can't hear the tires on the road.

"Where are we going!?"

"I don't know Tim I don't know! Away!" Tears start pouring out of his eyes, he tries blinking them away to see the road.

Then - the headlights land across him. That thing. 'The Operator.'

"Look out!" Tim yells as Jay swerves off the guardrail - and down the grassy hill. Both of them make no sound but the tensing in their muscles as they hit something and begin rolling through the field - But the seatbelts do their job, holding them in the safe cacoon of the airbags.

The car flips - and flips glass and cups flying around them as they roll. Tim has his eyes sealed shut - and takes a few moments to break the silence when they come to a stop at the edge of some forest.

"Jay?" There's no response.

"Jay please … please don't be dead Jay … pleaseeee!"

 _'Shit.'_ He doesn't want to open his eyes - he's afraid to see what might be wrong - but he has to face the facts eventually, so, cautiously, he opens them. The first thing he sees is glowing purple lights - no, eyes.

Eyes in the darkness, the only other light being the slight blue of the night time forest. Jay stares at him without blinking and his eyes shine with _purple_. 

"Jay?" He's suspended upside down by his belt, and then he smiles - white teeth glinting, and then he laughs.

"Ha - ha - ha - hahahahaha!" He breathes heavily, hyperventilating and Tim knows he's lost it.

"Jay calm down, you're still alive."

"Oh I know …" He smiles, flexing his fists, before pulling the buckle off, flipping over and kicking the windshield out with his feet. He jumps through pushing back against his seat, and Tim hears the crunch of glass as he walks - away.

"Jay where are you going!?"

"SHOW YOURSELF MOTHERFUCKER! FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!" That … was an odd combination of words coming from Jay's mouth.

"Jay? Don't go after that thing!"

But his yelling voice grows more distant, and Tim curses, cutting up his hands to get out of the car, and chasing after the yelling. He hates the woods - especially at dark, tripping over and falling on roots and bushes and ivy, but finally he comes to a clearing near a creek, and he sees Jay standing buck naked, shaking his head, scratching at his scalp. His clothes are shed into a path, along with white crumbling debree just like drywall.

Accept - he's not naked per-say, he just looks … different.

The moonlight glimmers on his body shining a beautiful green and purple in his limbs and the rest of him, a pale milk white. He turns towards him with light green eyes, glittering like emeralds. Refracted light off the polish hits the grass in different angles, and as he shifts the light dances over his skin. He glows like a beacon in the night. Effervescent. _Beautiful._ His jaw hangs open.

"Tim?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay is composed of Green and purple Jade, with a more prominent white outer shell of Calcatta marble.
> 
> WHY THE FUCK DID LIGHT AUTOCORRECT TO WIFE!?


	7. Porcelain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tim and Jay are stuck in place, another contender awakens.

"Jay what are you doing?" He stammers at the man, who's crouched by the creek bed while Tim calls a tow truck driver for the car, but it's Veteran's Day weekend, and finding anyone available is a needle in a haystack. And Jay just _sits_ there all pretty admiring his reflection and kicking at stones.

At least that thing hasn't come back to haunt them in the now broad daylight. Tim tries to avoid looking at Jay, because he's been caught staring one too many times, and Jay is embarrassed, stubbornly sitting and trying to pull his jacket tighter around his strange body. This was the weirdest skin condition Tim had ever seen - Jay still insists it's more than just his skin.

"Timmmmm I'm getting hungry…"

"Then go - eat some berries or something!"

Jay scowls and looks back at the river, itching his new hands across his thighs, for several hours now he's been absolutely desperate for the delicious looking stones. He's going to die if he doesn't eat one - but he shouldn't.

"Jay I can't get ahold of anyone I think we should just start walking …" Tim pauses as he approaches, staring as Jay sinks a hand into the bed, wrapping the polished, dainty fingers around a clutch of rocks.

He takes one of the soft pebbles, and with a rubbery silicone tongue, he slurps it up and starts chewing.

"Oh my god that's gross!"

"No -- it's not - we need minerals right?"

"You're eating ROCKS."

"So?"

He swallows the bits and feels magma gurgle in his stomach as it melts, a sigh of relief spreading through him.

"Feels better~"

Tim rubs his hands through his hair, "Why am I even surprised anymore…"

He turns until an audible cracking sound echoes in the woods and Tim falls.

"AHHH!"

Jay bounds over.

"It's my - leg again…!" He begins to hyperventilate.

Jay peels up his jeans, inspecting the spot.

"…. Hold on…" He places cool, wet hands on his calf where it hurts.

"J-jay what are you…"

"Hold still…"

Suddenly he applies pressure with the fingertips, and Tim screams, but doesn't struggle. He hears a series of cracking as the fingers travel up his skin, kneading into the bone and muscle, but as he presses his palm in, pushing up his shin, it feels instantly better, and Tim breathes deeply sighing.

"What did you do?"

"I'm … not quite sure … I just thought of it." The only feeling remaining in the spot is an intense itchiness, and he can't help but scratch. As he does, the skin crumbles - he freaks.

"The hell!"

"Calm down Tim. Just keep … removing it…"

So he does, until it stops itching, leaving a portion of his calf in a rich, dark green marble color, where the bone had healed incorrectly.

"Feel better?"

"Physically yeah - mentally no."

"Well, let's get walking then."

Tim rolls his eyes as Jay turns away.

\---

"Please don't shoot! I don't know what's happening to me! **Stop!"**

These are the last things Jessica remembers - she thought she could go to the urgent care for help - but when her arm shatters and falls to the floor, she panics and runs despite the nurse begging her to stay and seek treatment. 

The next she knows, she wakes up surrounded by spotlights and reds and blues, she sees blood on her hands and she doesn't know why. Doesn't believe this is happening - it's a terrible nightmare that she will break out of.

She hears birds, feeling the little pitter of feet on her face, and something pulling at her hair like string. She opens her eyes, scaring away the robin.

The first thing she does is raise a hand to brush at her forehead - but as she lifts it into view - It's a pure white, shining with a gloss.

She jumps back, straightening her own arm out - it's wrinkle-less, nothing but smooth polished white. Her fingers end in points, but as she bends and flexes the hand, it moves fine with her. She taps her hand, getting a hollow, stony sound. It looks … and feels like porcelain. Like she's a porcelain doll. Her clothes are gone as well, and she looks down at her torso, also polished over, like someone painted a coat of white over her.

She has … eyes, like a porcelain doll, ringed in a large amount of black mascara, not unlike the mask of that man who carried her out of the hotel … it's foggy and dark here, wet autumn leaves blanketing the forest floor in a sickeningly syrupy smell. Her hair's hair, but more wiry - doll-like. She doesn't like dolls. They're creepy. 

She feels light though, light as air, and she shuffles to a standing position with some difficulty. The time of day is indiscernible, either morning or afternoon, the sky covered in gray clouds, and she spins around - not seeing any recognizable landmark in the distance. 

She extends her arm again. No nails … no hair, no veins, just plain white. It's kind of pretty, but she's far more concerned then admiring, doing her best not to panic. Whatever this condition is, it's not killing her right now at least.

She hears, maybe feel, a pounding on the forest floor, something walking nearby, she catches a glimmer of a person in jeans and a good. It gives her major flashbacks to the hooded man that broke her out as well that night.

She follows them.

"Excuse me? I - don't mean to alarm you but I'm kinda lost…" They turn -

It is him!

"Hey! Wait - who-" She sees the inside of her hollow body as her head is shattered in by a metal bar - and then it all goes black.


	8. Pavement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica awakens.  
> Tim and Jay continue their walk - and arguments.
> 
> Alternative Summary:  
> Jessica kidnaps her kidnapper while Jay and Tim argue like an old married couple.

Once more she awakens form the thick abyss in which she fell to. There's a ringing pain in her forehead, as if her sinuses are inflamed, but the longer she idles, the more it subsides.

This place is just as dark as her mind.

Great.

She remembers her face being smashed in like nothing … but she can feel herself blinking still, moving still -she witholds the urge to call out.

Small clicking sounds fill her ears, echoing so nearby. The sound of pieces clicking together. She twists her head to look down.

She's lying on the forest floor, as the hooded man crouches above her, seemingly inspecting her.

"Hey! Get away from me you creep!" She startles the man, trying to kick out, but she sees that her leg is in, infact, pieces.

He holds a shard in his gloved hands.

_Oh._

"Why did you hit me?" He doesn't respond, but continues to place the chunks back in place. Unlike real porcelain, they stick together perfectly. She really must be tripping on some strong acid.

As soon as he finishes fixing the leg - he gets up to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" He keeps going.

"Oh no you don't!" She grabs the sneaky bastard's hand, tackling him to the ground. He kicks and punches out, writhing beneath her for escape.

"Stop! Moving!" 

_Crack._

The quiet one stops his struggles, and she feels a dead weight in his sleeve, a loose limb, processing to pull the fabric open and finding a gorgeous red arm cracked and totally separated from the body.

"Does it hurt?" She asks, and, shockingly, the hooded one shakes his head.

"Well - maybe if you weren't being so suspicious this wouldn't have happened!"

He leans his head at an angle.

"Don't give me that look…" She swipes at the black cloth, freeing the identity of the person.

Their head is also a beautiful, shining red, a confused face staring at her, except his eyes twitch to the left every few seconds, his face muscles switching between anger and confusion.

"Hey … you're … Brian, right? You were Alex's friend once…"

The silence ticks by awkwardly, before a cracking of the throat is heard, hoarse and whispy.

"H-aven't heard … that name … in years…"

"You're kind of a jerk, not gonna lie…"

He doesn't respond.

"Well, I have no idea what in the hell is happening … but I'm guessing it's not a dream… We should go look for Jay and Tim … they'll know what's up."

"Mmmmm…" He lays on the forest floor stubbornly. It's like dragging a toddler out of bed, but at least he's not trying to run away.

"Come onnnnnn-"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-"

She takes a hold of his feet - and finds it surprisingly easy to drag him along like a sled.

"This isn't what I saw doing with my life…"

\---

They've been walking down the road for miles - Jay covered up due to the fact of being a living, shining beacon. Tim feels like shit. He needs a cigarette. He needs a break. He needs for his body to stop killing him.

There's no gas stations for a while - so they just plop down wherever. It's a quiet road anyway, he's only seen about three cars in the last hour.

Immediately, like some cursed idiot, Jay begins shoveling rocks into his gullet. Tim sighs.

"What? Is it too weird for you?" He says between munched, like he's gorging himself on potato chips.

"Yes Jay - you're sitting on the side of the road eating pavement - it's weird."

"Well maybe you should try some, it might help."

"Ok- we're going …" Tim stands abruptly as Jay scrambles to get a few more rocks coiled in his arms. 

Coming around the bend, a beautiful covered bridge crosses a wide, rushing creek.

"Wanna keep going?" Jay turns.

"There's a town at the end of this road, we can get a motel room at least … I need sleep after all that last night."

"Ok." Jay takes a step, then another, Tim follows behind, but as Jay begins crossing the middle - it creaks horribly - and then the planks split underneath him.

"Jay come back!"

He jumps back just as the boards fall into the rapids below.

"What - but that bridge was supposed to hold two tons…" Jay mutters, the gears in his brain turning.

"Maybe it was old? Well just find somewhere else to cross." 

They stand in a silence for a solid minute.

"Tim -"

"Jay whatever you're thinking it doesn't make sense -"

"Tim. It makes sense. Those scales weren't wrong - our cravings for rocks and minerals … the stone itself … were turning into statues…"

Tim looks around, mouth gaping, something on his tongue but he's not sure what yet. "That is the stupidest thing you've said ever-"

"What else could it be!?"

"Does that mean we're … going to freeze up … like fucking Medusa? What the hell does that even mean Jay!?"

"I don't know! But you need to not freak out-"

"I'm sorry I'm freaking out Jay - Oh wait, we're turning into rocks! That sounds like a valid reason to panic!"

"Tim - stop thinking about it then!"

"That doesn't solve anything!"

"Calm down!" He takes a running charge at him, but he slips on the pavement, crashing into Tim like a domino. They fall back - 

**_crack._ **

Jay looks over Tim's shoulder, Tim stares at him. There is a crack in the ground where Tim's head hit.

"Are you ok Tim?"

"For hitting my head … yeah … yeah I'm alright …"

He helps Tim back up - actually more drags him up, as he doesn't know his own strength. His head is intact, not even a bruise. So, they decide to walk in the woods - looking for an easier space to cross the waterway.

Tim looks at his hands, flexing them. They move perfectly, but there is an audible noise now, like rocks shifting.

"I'm gonna be sick …"

"Tim - whatever's happening - it's been happening to me for awhile and I don't feel ill, it's not even painful anymore, I think you'll pull through.

"Thank you Dr. Merrick, where's your PhD?" Jay ignores the sarcasm.

"Besides, even if I drop dead you'll have a warning and more time to get help…" 

"Why do you keep saying you're going to die!?"

"Because I probably am at this rate!" 

"No you are not!" 

"How do you know!? I could just lay down here for a while and die Tim - you want me to do that?"

"No! This is a stupid argument!"

"No, you're just in denial that I could die at any moment! It's true! Stuff happens, _Tim."_

"Oh my god -" He wipes his face- "Jay you're my friend I'm not going to just let you die out here, you dumb sack of-"

Jay stops dead in his tracks, and Tim thinks for a moment he's actually going to lie down in protest 

"You think … of me as a friend?"

"...I thought you knew that."

"No … I don't know I got the vibe you hated me, I mean you're always a bit … you know."

Tim sighs. "I know, I'm grumpy - but it's not because of you, I'm just like that…"

"Oh … Heh..." Jay rubs the back of his neck on habit. "Sorry I guess … I'm not really good at reading people …" 

"No no, I've never been great at talking to people… unless it involves sarcasm…" They fumble around in awkward silence. "You're … you're uh … you're a good friend Jay…" He sucks at showing his feelings.

"Y-you too … really…" He messes with his glossy fingers.

"Hey Jay, do you-" A ringing phone interrupts him.

"Hold on sorry." Jay pulls out his mobile, looking at the caller ID.

"Oh god it's my ex … seriously!? It's been almost 8 years!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO what was Tim gonna ask him???
> 
> I usually don't write things with the whole "Ex" trope, but trust me, they play a role besides making Tim jelly.  
> Btw the bridge is Clarkson Covered Bridge in Cullman Alabama


	9. Shale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Tim meet up with Jay's Ex at a diner
> 
> Alternative Summary: Jay sucks at lying and Tim is too good at it.

"Oh god it's my ex … seriously!? It's been almost 8 years!"

 _'Ex.'_ For some reason, that clenches in his stomach. He doesn't like that word.

Jay picks up the phone.

"Hello? Hi Caleb! Yeah, it's me, uh … how are you doing? G-good… uh huh . Oh uh … I - we can meet at a cafe … uh yeah I'm in … uh." Jay twists around looking for a road sign "West Point … oh you are too? How convenient! … Yeah I can meet on your work break, only if you want too… oh, ok … see you there…"

Jay then turns around, with a pale face - well his face is always pale on account of the marble.

"Oh … I never uh … told you?"

"What? That you had an ex?" Then Tim thinks about it for a second.

_'Wait - does he think I'm judging him?'_

"No, that i'm … gay … sorry I didn't tell you or anything I wasn't trying to be creepy or anything-"

"No no that's ok, that's completely fine, and trust me I would've said something if you were creepy."

Jay nervously laughs. Tim wants to die - that sounded horribly awkward … he's an idiot.

"Umm … well I guess you heard the call, but the town is just up the road according to the signs…"

"Yeah-yeah we can go there."

Tim is super nervous about letting Jay go into public like this, but at least he has his hoodie and hat back on. Just a very - _very_ white face.

They walk - it's chilly in his bones and he feels sick, terrible. But he notices the change - in Jay. Jay has been leading them around since his house. Shoulders back, and confident. It's … weird. Usually Tim had to take the lead or Jay would self combobulate. 

He likes the smell of the Alabama winter. He remembers it as a seldom comfort being a child. How he would snuggle up closer into the pale white sheets on the uncomfortable metal frame. The small Christmas stickers on the window - that one rare time it snowed and they brought in a cup of it to touch. But he always refused to go outside - lest that thing nab him. 

He gazes over at Jay, and wonders, what did he do as a child? Jay had never mentioned much of anything … about anything. Just that he "sat around in an apartment doing nothing." He wonders what his Christmases were like … did he sleep all huddled up waiting to go down for Santa? Did he smile bright and lively, opening presents? He doesn't remember Jay smiling, truly, just little smirks, and twitches in his lips. Tim wasn't jealous of him, no - genuinely curious. He thinks it's cute imagining Jay as a kid. Such vastly different lives mixing into - well whatever the hell this was. And it was probably his fault… still is his fault. He wonders where Jay would've gone if he hadn't known him. 

A piercing shriek goes through his skull, behind his eyes.

"Ou.." He holds his head which rings like a bell.

"You good?"

"Yeah just a headache." With that, Jay leaves him be, and they step onto the beginnings of a sidewalk, and they just about make it without any people staring. It's an extremely small town anyway…

They walk into the gravely parking lot of a restaurant simply called Graves General store and Diner and a tall man leans against a navy blue car, then looks up and waving at Jay. He has brown dreadlocks in a ponytail, and a brown shade of skin. Though the longer he stares, something just feels _off_ about the shade. It's too gray, like he has no blood flow. But who was he to judge, maybe the man was sick, or just perfectly normal.

"Hey! Habs!"

"Hey!" The two shake hands, and pull each other into a tight hug.

' _Habs?'_

"Holy moly you've gotten strong …"

"Oh, heh, didn't realize…."

"You gonna introduce me Jay?" Caleb grins with a twinkle in his eye.

"S-sorry, this is Tim .. I hope it's alright I'm traveling with him for uh … work."

"No it's not a problem, It's nice to meet you Tim." He reaches out a hand, giving Tim a firm an overly enthusiastic shake. They go inside.

It's like any of your 2-3 star diners, white tile flooring, dusty ceiling fans, greasy sticky tables, and the constant scent of bacon and coffee. They order their food, before Jay of all people begins the conversation.

"You look … umm … different." 

"Oh, yeah, I haven't been getting much sun - don't worry about it!" That wasn't what Jay was referring too, but he nods anyway. The man stirs his drink, though his lips never actually meet the shake.

"So Jay, I haven't heard from you in well, years, is everything alright?"

"Yeah! Just uh, been doing a lot of film work out West, living the dream… that stuff."

"You couldn't even send an email?"

"S-sorry … I never really checked."

"Pfft, sounds like you. Guess much hasn't changed." But that was a blatant lie. Jay checks his email habitually. He checks everything - in case of any possible clues that may be sent his way.

"Tim, you too work together, what do you do - since Jay isn't spilling the beans."

"Oh uh … I don't do much but I'm an actor.. " He half-lies.

"You've got the looks for it." Caleb laughs, Tim scratches the back of his neck.

"What kind of stuff do you act for?"

"Not much … I do some horror stuff with Jay-" He side-eyes him. "We've been driving all over Alabama to film it."

It actually wasn't a bad idea, just in case this guy googled their names, and found Marble Hornets. He would think it's just acting. He can only assume that's why the police haven't been called.

"You alright Jay? You haven't touched your food." _'Yeah because he's been eating rocks_.' Tim thinks.

"I'm just saving it for later, I ate under an hour ago."-

It continues like this for a while, in that time Tim seems to determine that the guy isn't trying to restart anything, but shows a genuine concern for Jay, noticing how pale he was, and if he's eating or not. The waitress tied in an apron with a fist full of paper covered straws shoved in her pockets ask them several times how their food is, until she brings the bill.

"Well I gotta get back to my shift…"

"Oh ok uh should we split the bill or -"

"Jay I invited you both here, I'll pay."

"You sure?"

"Yes Jay. Stop being such a worrywart." He teases.

Outside, they say their good-byes.

"Good luck with him." Caleb says, waving as he walks away.

Ok … well, he feels a bit less jealous now … just a little. But Tim still is silently fuming inside himself. He's such an idiot, this ex-shit shouldn't bother him like this. But it … it wasn't fair! Why does this mystery guy get to know Jay so well when Tim's been barely on the edge of "friendship" with him for years now. How does this guy just walk right in all of the sudden and _hug_ Jay without any invisible shields. Does Jay hate him that much? No - Jay says he doesn't but he keeps pushing him away. They're both acting like children.

They're back in the woods for some reason - Tim is too swarmed to pay attention to where he's at and Jay simple marches forward. He still is itching to ask about the apparent nickname, wondering what life event gave him the odd title. What is Habs short for? Is it shirt for anything?

The clicking of joints ticks him off a bit, but Tim does like the sound of his footfalls. A soft _thump thump_ thump as they walk on the forest bedded with pine needles. But then Jay bends over and the _grinding_ of joints sends him over his already on edge nerves.

"Jay - stop! Stop that!"

"What!?"

"Moving! It's so - grating!"

"Oh shove it Tim - I can't control it - it's not like you're not annoying!"

"Yeah well … Jay … at least _I_ don't sound like an arthritic hip!"

"Yeah but you smoke that shit everyday and it's disgusting - how do you put up with that shit!?"

"The same way I put up with you!"

Jay twists around with a click and grips his jade arm around his neck, slamming him against a tree. Fuck - it hurts, and the breath leaves him, but his fight instinct shrinks away into another, new feeling. He feels weak, but not in a bad way.

The hand simply holds him there, never squeezing.

"I'll get - some fucking oil - at the next stop-" He snarls, releasing Tim uncermoniously.

They walk another good hour in awkward silence.

Tim _wants_ to conjure the will to apologise but he just can't find it for the life of him - the silence is stifling with Jay's angry pounding through the woods. He needs something to distract himself from his thoughts.

Totheark steps out in front of them.

Ok maybe not _that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I am following a map! It's not a perfect route, but right now


	10. Granite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two pairs collide - but that's not allowed now is it?
> 
> Alternative Summary: Jay throws a hissy fit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tries to write this in short little sentences to copy the feel of a really fast marble hornets scene, where so much shit just flying at you without time to process.
> 
> Also warning for uh ... How do I put this ... Ok - Jay literally eats his own tooth ... So yeah.

They all stood silent.

"Hey why did you run o-" A strange woman in some kind of white morph suit and ringed eyes appears from behind a tree.

"Jay?" She says.

Before any response can be made, the ground is getting angry, sending vibrations through their legs. Tim falls in pain.

Totheark grabs the woman's wrist and bolts like the wind. In fact - he's a lot faster than Tim remembers. But Jay, Jay is standing with a smile. A malicious show of teeth. 

The sky breaks open into rain pouring down his polished jade skin.

" _Show yourself_!" 

The creature buzzing in front of them answers his cry. 

"JAY! RUN!"

But he just. Stays. Frozen.

And Tim, he cannot think anymore, swallowed by the black.

\---

He hated this thing. He hates it. He's going to kill it. _Kill._ It ruined _everything_. Hot coiling rage.

"FUCK! SHIT!" He curses and yells. He can't - understand - it.

He kicks the ground, pounding his feet, and throwing his arms around.

Well it's having _none_ of that.

It commands Jay to halt, to fall, and yet, he doesn't _fall._

He throws his fist to connect with the creature, and another and another. They're full of hate and one hit - he sees a chip of white and black fly off the monster. But each pullback only leaves him wanting more power to throw at him. It's not _enough_. He wants to shatter this thing to bits, fucking CHUNKS! Small knockbacks and splinters were nothing, _nothing_. He could feel the liquid churning soupy lava within his stomach, the steam from the rain burning off his skin. Electricity **literally** in his veins.

It takes each impact, and while it moves in the slightest - it doesn't fall, nor fight back.

He's gonna EAT IT! 

Jay leaps up on the creature like a rabid wolf, biting and tearing - or atleast, trying. Instead, his teeth hurt, and he slips off to the ground - its stare still mocking him.

They're in a stand-off now, and there's a nagging pain in his mouth, so he unfolds his fingers, their surface cracking with the efforts of his blows, and grips the calcitic tooth from his jaw and out poks a long smooth canine, colored purple and green. He gnaws and gnashes his jaws. It's too long in his mouth and awkwardly pokes out of his lips. He really doesn't know what exactly … possesses him at the moment - it would later disgust him - but he still holds the old, yellowish tooth. 

He throws it back in his gullet, grinding it to dust with the other purplish green teeth. Hey. Rocks are rocks.

He's so angry, so angry it fucking hurts, his bones hurt, his skin hurts. That's when anger shifts to panic.

What in the _literal fuck is he doing!?_

Too late to back out. His arms are bound up, dragged above his heart taking him with it. He kicks out.

"Let go! Let go of me!" Tim? Where's Tim - shit! He was so pissed off he didn't even know what happened!

"Tim!" He would feel embarrassed about it later - but now, he's so panicked, mind so far gone, that he calls out desperately. "Tim! I - I need help!"

And the call… 

The call strikes some primal urge down in Tim's heart, enough that his own head blares back at the static until he's yelling over it.

He takes a step, then another, pulling back his arm.

"AHH!" He yells behind his fist. He lands the thing in the leg. He goes with the punch, collapsing forward, assuming it failed.

 _Crack_ -

A small noise - then, like the force lags behind, it's leg explodes into black and white rock.

Holy shit…

It drops Jay, staggering off balance - but a spike of thick black shoots through the stump, stabbing into the ground. It returns the favor, massive arm slapping Tim aside like a plastic action figure. He coughs, little bits of orange that simmer and fade to red then black, hot coals burning through the fall leaves.

He looks at his hand - it was definitely not that color before. He flexes it - a solid black, with little cracks of gold - Wait he doesn't have time to look at his fucking hands!

"Jay!" He half runs, half crawls over to him. "Come on Jay, we gotta go. Come on Jay!" This feels familiar.

He's panicked, his mind is still back to when totheark walked out - and Jay's on the ground and he's literally gonna start crying if he's hurt again.

Then a red twinkle catches his eye.

\---

"Hey!" She yells at the man, who practically throws her down into a bush - and then he suddenly chucks his jeans and shoes to the side which totally freaks her out - but he bolts like lightning - into the trees.

.

.

.

What the fuck?

\---

Tim wouldn't know who it is if not for the hoodie, sharp and limber red legs propelling him off the ground. They shine brilliantly even in the rainy forest.

Totheark moves a lot faster than he's remembered, and a lot more agile, bouncing off the trees to get up and above the creature with a pole staff, deflecting each of its flailing tentacles with the iron, one by one-

_Clang_

_-_

_Clang_

_-_

_Clang!_

He skids flawlessly to the ground behind him. He's thoroughly distracted the beast, enough for Tim to pull Jay away and make a run for it.

But he knows his limits - he can strike all he wants, he'll never have enough power to make a chip on the operator. But he knows how to swing, to jump - practically fly around the forest, without chipping his own delicate body.

He's facing backwards, but he swivels his torso all the way around to block an attack, rotating his lower half back around and charging the thing like he's going for a blow, only to slide under its legs and return to the forest.

Totheark looks back to see they've gotten a fair enough distance, as he leads the being away into the trees.

Tim is tugging Jay along, trying not to freak out about his arm, and keeping Jay upright - the man is busy upchucking magma.

They'll figure it out later he thinks. When the clearing is calm. When they're out of here.

He just has to get them out of here.

He gets to a ridge and doesn't even stop, jumping right off it and falling a few meters, dragging Jay along with him. The landing doesn't hurt him.

Their feet pound next to each other as they go, matching the thunder above. They don't stop. They can't stop. The trees and lakes and grass and farms blur together - never tiring, never running out of breath, only sliding to a halt when Jay points at a sign.

"Pulaski, Tennessee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm slower with updates, got busy with life stuff, but I'm so happy to be able to write, it's what I live for.


	11. Portoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Tim spend a night in the woods. Tim's transformation completes.
> 
> Alternative Summary: They're super super homeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't eat rocks they taste like shit 🤣

They'd crossed the state line. Tennessee. But … what to do? They're both unsure. Tim's headache is a constant with the slow transformation, but it seems the pain and fever of it is over.

No money.

No wallet.

No car

Or shelter.

However, on the other hand … 

No hunger.

No temperature sensitivity.

No fatigue.

Or injury.

And he doesn't want to say it, but Tim knows they can't approach civilization anymore, someone would _notice._ The color, the weight, the sounds. 

The biggest priority is, well … avoid Alex and that thing. Would it follow them this far? He didn't like the odds.

But … they decide to gather themselves in the woods here. Just for a night. Just to recoup. While the cold doesn't bother him like it used to - it's still cold, still a sinking aching in his bones. Crystalline bones by this point.

It feels awful trying to sleep - like when you get in bed and realize your bladder is partially full, just enough to nag you, and you know if you don't get up now it will bug you all night. Except, he had no bladder anymore. Just the tension in his being. Tension in his gut, his head, his brow, his arms and hands and legs and feet - somethings coming, and on top of it all he's lost and confused beyond anything before. Instead of miles, it was hundreds of miles from home. And his home was gone. His only sense of "home" was Jay right now. And even though he acts strange, Tim is beyond relieved to have him here. He clings to his aura, his being - he never thought he would seek comfort from another human before, but since everything else is obliterated… here they are.

Whilst his hunger cravings had vanished - he still _craved_ in a sense. He really wanted to taste the sweet and sour of some juicy bon bons (The sugar cravings were far worse than the nicotine had been), or perhaps a sumptuous steak - and he was going to beat himself up for even thinking of the word 'sumptuous'. So he walks, just a bit, looking for stones like a forager. He scratches at his arm in the night - a lot easier to see now in the dark - he notices his arm hair has fallen out, and his skin is peeling rapidly - in a disgusting way, like snowflakes and ash falling from his body.

Upon finding a pile of rocks, he's very picky with his selection - inspecting each over and over - and satisfied he plops one in his mouth like a normal thing. It tastes _delicious_ , like a green apple flavored hard candy. 

Once satisfied, he can go and sit next to Jay in the dark. He considers a campfire, but he's not really keen on attracting attention.

Jay is awake, laying like a log with his crystalline eyes open.

"Hey…" Tim mumbles, settling a bit aways from him.

"You finally give in?" He teases, voice groggy.

"Yeah-yeah I did … not so bad…"

"Hmmmmm, see?"

"It's still weird…"

"I'll give you that.".

They lay in companionable silence.

"Jay, why don't you get some sleep?"

"I would but … I just can't…"

"What's bothering you - besides the usual?" They'd both gotten to the "fuck it all" stage, deciding just to straight up ask eachother how they're doing, instead of playing hide n' seek.

"No … it's just, every noise startles me back awake. Every feeling and smell… I feel vulnerable I guess…"

"Mmm … does it help if I'm near you?"

"A bit…" Jay hides a small smile.

"Ok." Tim settles next to him in the crackling leaves that smell like rot and amber he curls to face Jay.

"It's … weird…" He starts.

"Referring to?" Jay jokes.

"This … body. I'm not cold, but I feel cold, just on the horizon. Just enough to keep me up."

"Hmm - I have an idea - turn that way."

He does, and Jay shimmies their backs together with a solid click of stone.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah, thanks…

As his eyes finally start to blink shut, he feels safe at least knowing that Jay has his back, and Tim, his.

\---

He doesn't sleep for long though - before the pain returns. An itchy desperate pain at his gums - they itch so _bad_. So painful. His nails rake across his teeth, gums _itching and festering._ He groans and hits the ground, digging his fingers in. Until his jaw opens wide and he roars in pain as a row of teeth force his old ones out, falling out bit by bit, gum, roots and all - but only meet specks of blood. As the pain subsides, he gnashed his teeth - they come together just right, menacing jaws of a beautiful black and gold striped marble. He admires his strange complexion in a creek, still cracking his new limbs and joints.

He's … all black now, shiny and polished - except for the dozens of golden stripes running every which way. A dark ebony sky with shooting stars - perhaps how some poet would describe it. Tim only sees another form of his body. Another excuse for a human, but at least now, it shows just how much of a freak of nature he really is.

It feels right … but he also thinks of Jay. Jay isn't like him, shouldn't have had to transform into this thing. He manages to convince himself once more that it is his fault, in a way. But he cannot live without him (An even sadder fact). He couldn't be out here alone, stuck like this, without Jay to ground him. Jay is his rock … pun not intended. He doesn't know how Jay puts up with it … is it because he's always been alone? Does Jay just _handle_ things, because he _has to_? Tim was ready to quit with Marble Hornets the moment he knew it existed. But Jay … in spite of everything … persisted. He accepted his life.

_Jay is a much stronger man than he'll ever be._

He is both, literally and figuratively, a shiny black pebble, sitting sadly under the moonlight. He rises, shoulders gleaming, as he heads back to their sleeping spot. 

But … he notices something strange … as he lays down next to the other. Before, Jay's legs were noticeably longer next to Tim. Leaning against his back now, he feels that his feet extend farther than Jay's. Actually … his body's a bit different too. He's a tad larger than Jay, still bulky, but also … more muscled. He hadn't noticed it before, but Jay has slim hips and long legs, with wide and muscular shoulders and arms. 

Jay turns around, mid foggy sleep, and blinks a few times at Tim.

"It's still me."

Jay's eyes relax again. "Oh… does it … still hurt?"

"No … it stopped."

Jay unfurls a beautiful green arm, and leans so gently with it to inspect Tim's own.

"It's …." He runs his petite fingers down the length of his arm, a tingling sensation where they meet. "Pretty …" Jay feels other words behind his teeth wanting to come out. _'Beautiful, gorgeous, perfection.'_ But he fears saying them, and settles for the aforementioned.

"Guess we're both cold as dirt now." Tim jokes.

"Pfft." But it earns Tim a small smile, and that's enough to keep him warm inside.

And he wants this night to stay the same, peaceful - a bit chilly - but peaceful, and Operator-less. It's quiet now, and smells of sweet maple. But of course, the world never leaves one alone.

Creeping, crawling, liquid fear, slides over them both. At first Tim thinks it's just himself, but Jay's eyes are open and wide.

"Do you feel that too…?"

"Yeah…" Tim breathes.

They stay low to the ground, searching for cover.

Then the buzzing begins and they feel it - but it doesn't hurt anymore, just a strong, drawing feeling.

 _Magnets?_ Jay pulls his arm, making headway for a little cave in the leaves, under a jutting log, and they fold themselves up in the tight space.

_Why did they hide!?_

Now they're cornered - when that thing _does_ find them.

"Jay we need to run-"

"Where? What direction?"

"Just some direction!"

Jay looks right and left - then is yanking on Tim's wrist as they bolt from cover. Once more they're faster than fast, but it's not enough as the sounds fail to diminish.

Not to mention - someone else is with them, a speck of white out in the woods, dashing after them. Jay keeps them going even as they have to skid down a sudden decline, prancing over a few logs. And that whole time neither of them let go, like a safety rope.

 **_POW_**. _Crack._

Tim watches his arm - the one minutes ago Jay had been touching so delicately, breaking off into one big chunk. A gunshot. Jay holds the hand still.

He begins to hyperventilate, but studies the wound in depth. Nothing hurts, he's not bleeding … it's all just rock. He fits the arm back like a puzzle piece - and it sticks. Perfectly fine.

"What the fu-"

"I won't miss next time, Wright."

He looks up - first at Jay, who's standing livid and rigid - unmistakably glowing a pastel purple, overtaking the rest of his green and white body.

And then Tim looks at the white stranger - more of a light gray. He's genuinely confused for the moment - until Jay growls.

" _Alex…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim is made of Portoro Marble, Alex will be revealed next chapter.


	12. Soapstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex confronts Jay and Tim.
> 
> Alternative Summary: Jaybit rates people on a 1-10 scale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for semi abusive people and Jay being a violent asshole - it's temporary, and will end after this chapter

"Likewise…" Alex grumbles, "I have a proposition for you both."

Tim gives a glance at Jay, then answers, "What?" No point in arguing semantics with Alex. Just get to the point.

"'It' wants you to return to its _care_ , to assist it and collection."

 _'Assist?'_ Tim thinks, _'What could it need from -'_

"You know I have a proposition for you - shove it up your ass!"

But that only earns a gun focused on his chest.

"You had your moment of strength Jay, but you should remember - you're just the script supervisor."

"Oh?" He quirks an eyebrow, stretches a cocky smile, and takes a step forward. "Such a rude attitude Alex, are you gonna back it up?"

"Of course," He holds the gun up to aim. "Now I'm just like you Jay … what are you going to do."

Steam seethes through Jay's teeth like a teapot, tusks shining, his stone joints crack.

_"Oh no, you're nothing like me-"_

It's a green and purple flash, and a shock from Alex, and the same reflected on his own face.

Jay's fist meets his midsection, cracking it in half, sending him tumbling back.

Alex tries to raise the gun again, and he stomps a foot down on his arm, breaking it like nothing. 

He stomps again.

"Jay-"

**_SMASH._ **

"Jay!"

**_SMASH._ **

Alex lays in giant bits as Jay breaks his body down. Tim makes eye contact with one of the man's eyes - and only sees fear.

"JAY!" 

"SHUT UP!" He whirls around on Tim, bearing his large jade fangs, he licks them and turns around.

"You're still _weak_ Alex - you've always been." He picks up a shard. "Soapstone huh? How laughable! You'din't do your research huh? You're barely a _2_ Alex." He crumbles the shard. "I'm an 8." Foot rising - "GET YOUR FUCKING FACTS STRAIGHT!" - Down with a satisfying crumble, sending the little pieces flying.

"God you PISS ME OFF! But you're not worth it, college-brat."

He crunches the bits under his feet with howling laughter, then _cannibalizing_ a piece with an almost orgasmic shudder. Tim can only watch in horror.

" _Delicious~~"_ He licks his chops. "Jesus fuck that's awesome… come on Tim - fuck this loser."

He pulls again on the stunned rock man and continues off into the woods, the buzzing mitigating and finally coming to stop.

His lips quiver, words forming with no sound, as he's led around like a child. He can't speak. Not to this purple glowing thing - its teeth, it's fists, it's eyes. Why is this happening to Jay?

Jay stops with a growl.

"They just don't quit don't they…"

Light talking thrums through the earth.

Something else is chasing them now.

"Run Tim."

But he whirls around trying to catch sight of what's approaching, dragged back by a tug on his arm.

"When I say run, you RUN." His voice is snarling and vicious, like a gnashing tongue licking gnarly teeth. He can almost feel the bite in his skin. So Tim runs. Not from the thing, but for Jay.

"Jay!? Tim!?" A woman's voice rings. The purple fades from Jay's eyes as he comes to a stop. 

"Who's there?"

A woman in white catches up to them, "You guys can move fast…" Her hands fold over her collarbones, "I'm … a friend."

A pause.

"You look-" Jay scans her up and down "-weird…"

"Wow thanks I didn't notice that." She retorts, and Tim honest to goodness starts snickering, much to Jay's chagrin. 

"I came to - to tell you something, Jay I - I think something is wrong with your rock body - it's … defective?"

Tim is behind Jay, and side eyes him - Jay continues, "How so?"

"You have 'inclusions' tainting your body, they're … affecting you, negatively."

His eyes darken to that purple hue again.

"Who told you to say that?"

"N-no one! I just-"

" _Lassy_ \- how about you calm your tits and stay out of my business?"

"What did you just call me!?"

" ** _Go._ **" 

She retreats with a run and an angered sigh, finally leaving them alone with the sounds of the lonely forest.

"Annoying motherfuckers… let's go." Tim's feet stay planted.

_"Now."_

A shake of his head, no.

"Excuse me? Do you need a reminder about who's calling the shots here!?"

"Where are we even going Jay … you haven't said anything."

"Who CARES where we're going - away from here!"

"But we've just been walking and walking and running and walking some more!"

"You got any other ideas Timmy?"

He swallows.

"Yeah … I don't think we should stick together anymore …"

A moment goes by before Jay gives him an incredulous laugh, "So what? You're gonna go off by yourself? You're barely a 6."

"What the fuck does that mean Jay!?"

"MOHS. SCALE." He grabs his arm "THIS SHIT. HOW HARD YOU ARE." A few bits of his marble skin crumble off - Jay jumps back.

If rocks could sweat - Jay is sweating, "I'm - I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me… I should leave-"

"Jay I think we need to go get some help … somewhere…"

"But … what will we do? Where can we even go?"

"We'll figure it out Jay, just, take my hand ok?"

They move to fold their hands together - "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jay growls, purple again.

"Please Jay-" 

"No - no no no we have to go-"

"Catch him!" A familiar voice yells, and Tim for once - unfrozen - obeys. He grabs Jay's arm - expecting to pull him back, but instead he's dragged along with him across the damp leaves.

"Tim let go of me!" He gulps - he knows Jay would win if they fought, but Jay hasn't yet - won't. The purple violence cools whenever Jay looks at him. He won't hurt Tim - Jay _refuses_ to hurt him. That's his weak point.

"Timmmm!" He whines with a frown rather than a scowl.

"Not now Jay…"

The gleam of metal comes within his peripheral.

"Tim! Wait-"

His head goes flying off in a shower of purples and greens and whites - and his body goes limp in his arms.

"Jay!"

"Tim - relax he'll be ok!" He turns to see what looks like the living version of a porcelain doll - and despite it being such a familiar voice, he doesn't trust them.

Then - a pole thwacks him in the side of the head, and he falls to the forest floor.

He has a strange dream.

A trio stand above Jay - one is totheark, another the porcelain doll woman, and the third he recognizes as Jay's "ex."

He mumbles, and an iron shackle breaks off his fist, getting their attention.

_"How did he break through that?"_

_"Shhh."_

The man walks over, kneeling and speaking softly.

"Tim? Can you hear me?"

"Wha-Who … what's going on…?"

"Nothing bad, I assure you, you're in safe hands."

"Jay… where's Jay…"

"We have to remove the purple Jade from him - it's what's tainting him … hopefully it will grow back in green, or perhaps fill in with more marble…. But it's better than this…" The man says.

"Sorry - none of this really makes much sense to me either yet…" The woman says.

"That's alright" Caleb replies, "I just have no idea when … or where it infected him … and Tim." 

And then Jay spazzes back to life - caught by restraints. "What the - let me go! You double-crossers - I'm going to kill you!"

"Tim -" The man turns to him. "We're going to break the purple bits out of Jay - then rebuild him… is that ok?"

 _Are they talking to him_?

"Tim - don't just sit there! What are you doing!?"

"Will he still be Jay?"

"Yes … he will be Jay again…"

"... Ok…"

"Tim! Stop this now!"

"Jay you're sick …."

"But I can protect you! I can actually do something! I'm strong!"

But Tim doesn't see a strong man, just a scary one - and the dreams ends as Totheark swings a sledge hammer, shattering Jay into bits across the room.

He falls into a deeper sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh y'all gonna get the fluffiness of a life time next one ... Well as fluffy as you can get with rocks


	13. Honeycomb Opal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reawakening, and a new journey.
> 
> Alternative Summary: Excuse for me to describe all the beautiful nature shit and philosophical life stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Settled with "Honey Comb Opal" because I wanted to name it "Opalescence" to describe the earth, but they have honey comb opals so I went "yeah"

Day 1?

He wakes up exactly where he was hit … the dream is a vague memory, hard to recall.

Then next to him, Jay awakens. He looks at Jay's arm - it is no longer purple, but rather green and white. All of him is green and white.

Jay opens his eyes slowly, blinking away sleep - his eyes are a pastel green - not purple. He stretches, cracking his limbs. "Hey Tim … when did we go to sleep last night?" He looks at his hands. ". . . What the fuck!" He shakes them. "Tim what's going -" He sees Tim's face. "Oh my god I think I'm on drugs…"

"No you're not Jay … do you remember what happened to you?"

His eyes dart back and forth, searching his skull for the memories.

"Yeah but … why are we rocks!?"

"I don't know Jay, I just got over that fact-"

"When did my hands turn green?

"It's gone … I don't know how … but it's gone now…"

"The purple stuff? But … how do you just remove rock overnight? Where was I last night? Where was I yesterday!?"

"Jay. Relax." He says with a press of his hands "Don't know … don't care … you seem … mellower now. Do you feel alright?" He asks in baited expectation.

"Yeah, I feel alright … tired but that's all." He flexes his hands. "I kind of miss it though … it made me feel … strong. I could finally do something. Be something ...But I'm glad it's gone too. I feel like me again…." He shrugs, fucking himself against his knees.

Tim sighs, "You were really starting to scare me there Jay…"

"I - I know … I'm sorry…"

"It's not like you aren't strong now … you still have jade…"

"True … I just don't 'feel' strong." 

Tim sighs, thinking. "You're strong. Even if you don't believe it. I've seen it."

"Maybe …"

"Though … I'm curious, your … ex, called you habs? What does that mean?"

If rocks could blush Jay is definitely blushing. "Oh please don't make me say it … it was so embarrassing."

"Now I have to know!"

Jay squirms, and finally spills, "I went through this goth punk phase in highschool … I wore all this clothing and make up, dyed my hair purple, and had everyone call me "Habit."

"I. Need. Pictures."

"No way I burned them all." He giggles, laying on his side next to Tim. "But … It was different when I was "Habit". I felt strong, more confident … and then it started ruling over my life … like it was controlling me … I started acting like a total psychotic douchebag, so I burned it all and never looked back."

"Shit … I guess that's where your ex came from?"

"Y-yeah … we were more friends than anything … we were never serious about things, besides we took completely different paths for college and it just didn't work out…" Tim ignores the relief in his heart 

"Well, you were young…"

"Mmm…" He lets his head droop back in the leaves.

"Oh don't get down on me." Tim has a new mission. Keep Jay happy. Keep him distracted. It gives him something to do, and happy Jay is usually safe Jay. Soothing for his bones - stone? Whatever. 

He picks the jade man up and places him on his feet, and turns to address the road ahead - rather, the forest ahead. "We need to avoid that thing and Alex … but there's really no set destination… as long as we stay clear… we can go just about anywhere..."

"Well … we don't need anything but rocks right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then … let's go on an adventure! We can see everything we couldn't ever have afforded before." Strangely optimistic for Jay. But it's a better idea then Tim has.

He looks back one more time … a pain in his chest - but there's nothing left for him back there. Alabama isn't his home. Was it ever? Or was it just the people he met along the way?

"That sounds decent…"

"Wait really - I thought you would say no."

"Guess it's 'surprise day'." 

"That's not even a real holiday."

"It is now."

"I don't know exactly where to go but … let's go West first… towards the setting sun!"

"Ok…"

And they're off, Jay in the lead for a few minutes with a rather dignified walk, until he slows to stay side by side with his companion. Both of them had always preferred the quiet, but never experienced a quiet like this. Peaceful, but not boringly so. They didn't need words for several hours, and neither grew weary of it.

The forest slopes down gradually, opening to corn fields, and they're surrounded by glowing green and golden light, and the pure silence that comes with the tall, dense stalks. It's cool in here, shielded somewhat from the sun, though things like cold and heat do not really bother them these days. Both extremes still feel pleasant in their stony bones.

"You know I never learned if it was illegal to walk through a farmer's cornfield…" Jay questions, standing on his tippy toes to look closely at the ridged husk.

"I mean, it's likely private property … trespassing maybe…"

Tim is enjoying his extra height in silence. It's definitely weird … ish. Jay is thin enough he could throw him like a tomahawk. But either he hasn't mentioned the differences, or he doesn't care. "Jade is … 8 … and one of the toughest …" He mutters lazily walking aside the man. "Marble is …hmm." 

"I think marble is 3-4, but some types can get up to a 7 … and they're toughness … varies."

"I punched that thing … and It's legs split into smithereens… but when you hit it … Jade could only chip it …"

"Hm…" Jay furrows his brow. "There may be more to this stuff then we know."

"Well yeah of course, it wouldn't be our lives if not!" Jay gives a responding snort, splitting a smile on both of their faces. He has never looked so calm and warm under the sun and the sound of some very early summer cicadas. Whether it's a change in him, or perhaps this was his personality long before, Tim is curious, he would like to know this side of Jay.

-

They camp back to back under the stars this night, and out here in nowheresville, it's breath-taking - if they still breathed - wait yes they still breathe!

"We should probably figure out what we're going to do tomorrow…" Jay mumbles, eyes beginning to fall.

"I know … just until midnight, then you can do all the worrying you want."

"Oh alright." It sounds like a smile, and Jay curls on to his side. "Do we even know what time midnight is?"

"Don't know - guess you'll just have to look at the moon, _such a hassle._ " He teases.

"I guess … so…" He yawns, relaxed and content and _safe against his back._

-

Day 2?

The next morning, he feels the sting of fear when Jay isn't in his immediate sight, but he quickly finds him.

He's running out into the tall grassy meadow below their little encampment with great ease.

"Look! Nothing can bite me now, I'm all stone!" He twirls around. "And nothing's slowing me down, I could run through a jungle full speed!" He laughs dancing around. 

He hadn't known what it was like to actually "frolic" - Jay rolls around in the grass like a child and _ok that does look like fun._

"Hold on Jay, wait up!" He joins him, banishing all the negative thoughts, the odd restrictions of adulthood. Sweet green life and the poor bugs fluttering away at the sudden commotion of the two giant stone beasts.

Soon Jay is making grass angels, and they both come out with light green stains all over themselves - there next stop is a blue creek flowing through the marsh in the distance.

-

The sun shimmers and distorts above him, blue and green rays shining down to the bottom where he stands. With this density, he can walk on the bottom of the creek with little trouble. Serene. Fish pass by, their strange bug eyes looking him over and darting between his limbs, some even trying to pick and clean extra grass blades from his body. Sound is different beneath the currents, and he's never known anything quite like it.

"Jay? You've been down there an awful while…" He resurfaces.

"Just taking in the sights."

Water trickles off him in rivulets as he trudges out of the creek, joining his companion's walk along the bank.

"Woah Tim look!" He points at a super fat toad sitting on a rock and picks it up. It screeches - Jay freaks out and let's it go, hopping away in offense. He laughs. "Watch this."

He takes a leap to a boulder in the middle of the stream, and then another.

"Wow I didn't know you could jump!" He muses.

"Oh butt off-" The jade man slips on the boulder - falling back, and cracking his back on the rock.

"Eh?"

"Jay!"

"I'm fine, relax!"

He pulls himself out of the water and Tim gets a good look at his back, crack running down the center, slightly jagged. "One tough boulder…"

"It's like that phrase, 'step on a crack, break your mother's back'." 

"Yes Jay, and you're the mother of what exactly?"

"That obstinate toad of course." 

Another eye-roll. "Just be careful, maybe it will heal?"

He was correct, the next day, the crack had sealed up.

-

Day 3?

It's a hot day today, and the sun feels nice heating them slowly. They're carefully traversing their way around another bunch of farmers fields and confused cattle grazing.

Jay's staring at something with a 'mouth-watering' look. It's a beehut.

The darker male teases with an amused tone. "Are you craving honey?" 

"Honey comb…"

"Why don't you take some?"

"I don't want to hurt them…"

"Hmmph, here-" Tim, in the most careful way possible, takes off the top, sliding out a panel. The bees fly around a bit alarmed, but they register the stone creatures as just that. An impending stone. He replaces the lid, and leads them further along the meadow, "Here" he holds out a block of honeycomb. Jay sways from leg to leg with a whine, taking the waxy thing, and biting in. Honey explodes in his mouth and down his lips. 

"He - heh." He munches away like it's a sandwich. "It tastes so good!" He laughs goofily. "I was so hungry, there's been no good rocks around …"

"Don't you dare try to eat me."

"Ah come on-" Mouth full of stickiness "Just a bite."

"Nope."

"A nibble?"

"I will eat your face if you do that."

"No fair!" They both break into laughter at their combined stupidity.

That day blends into night, and they sleep in a well hidden meadow thicket, back to back watching a bunch of fireflies flit around with the stars above. They don't move for a while in the morning either, basking in the warmth before finally moving. And that day is filled with more calm, amusing moments. Strange critters and wild things they'd never seen up close. No people for miles, they were pretty good at avoiding them. The farmland starts rolling into giant hills, which become a bit of a challenge, because they keep sliding back down the dewy grass into the valleys. But it isn't annoying, rather goofishley entertaining, to watch each other get closer and closer to the top, only to slip and come all the way back to square one. They have time.

They ask a bunch of questions, sharing stories and such. The one question they don't ask **,** however, is what they're going to do when they move farther West. When they eventually do run into Alex and Totheark and that thing again. They think about it - every night in fact - both saying they'll discuss it tomorrow. But when tomorrow comes and they again wake to a calm, cryptid-free world, it's hard to break the mood.

"We should … I want to see the grand canyon …"

"That's really far away … but what's stopping us?"

" _Nothing."_

So they make that their "destination" for the meantime. But their slow, 2 mile an hour pace, allows them to soak in the scenery sufficiently. And such scenery - is gorgeous. Every mile west appears to grow more and more gorgeous, more wild, more mountainous, and Tim's pretty certain they're still just in Tennessee. He'd never fathomed the true size of this country ... Is that what caused all the blood shed of history? People fighting for this beauty far older and grander than they could comprehend. 

It fills him with hunger. He's not sure the source. _Everything is perfect._ But that's not, perhaps, how he wants it. He feels a distinct need to pull in his surroundings, wrap them snug to his body like a blanket. A greed. A desire. But desire for one thing usually means one is missing something else - well if his therapist is worth his salt. That's another thing - he's probably a missing person now…

He didn't realize just how many people would miss him if he were gone. Casual coworkers and doctors he wouldn't bat an eye at _least_ had to be wondering where he was. Shit - even the co-workers he didn't get along with - they even might feel off without his presence. 

Another new thing to add to the "Tim's discoveries" list. He _could_ dismiss it as "none of them would give a shit about me" but he's finally able to admit that's not true. No friends. No loved ones. But _acquaintances_. 

The old convenience store clerk who greeted him everytime he bought cigarettes, told him about the weather and always said "Quit while you can, but I'll get it if you can't." The garbage man, the mail carrier. The local mechanic he always took his car too. They likely pulled his car out of the woods by now. Who knows where they dragged it? Maybe they're searching for his body in the woods nearby? Maybe they thought he had just booked it? He can't deny the twinge of pain thinking of the mechanic seeing his wrecked car and knowing he _isn't coming back_. How many cars did that mechanic have of people who _used_ to be his customers, who made one fatal mistake, and left behind the metal skeleton of their daily life to be purchased for scrap.

These things and more, small daily things he'd grown attached to. Familiarity. Maybe this is what it's like for old people to read the obituaries. Old people who know _every one_ in town. And each day, neighbor by neighbor is picked off by time, leaving the living to lose all they used to know, until they finally go too. 

Death is terrifying, but immortality is heartbreaking. Fear and Love are the most powerful forces on earth, he thinks, even triumphing over morality and evil-

He needs to stop thinking about it or he's going to get depressed.

He breathes (does he really need too?) in the fresh scent of wet clovers and the clear, bright, beautiful stars above. But try as he might, his thoughts drift again.

_'No friends.'_

What about Brian?

That _hurts._ Such a good friend and … why did they fade apart? Maybe if they stayed together… if he tried harder, he would've been there to stop him … he almost made the same mistakes with Jay.

"Hey Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"You're crying..." Oh. He is.

"It's nothing … my mind keeps wandering … stuff about Brian…"

Tentative slender arms curl slide around his torso.

"How I lost him … as a friend. Because of that thing… but I feel like I could've tried more…" 

Jay hums. "I feel the same … about Alex … about my family … hurts." It hums against his back where Jay speaks.

"You might have it worse, at least you have … family … friends."

"I wouldn't … say that … I don't think pain is measurable - or something like that … I mean I took my pet goldfish's death seriously. People said he was "just a fish" … but that pain was almost incomparable…"

"I know what you mean…"

They bask in the moon glow, in the sweetness of the night air.

" _I don't know what I would do if I lost you."_

"I-" Jay starts and stalls. "That's … up for debate… I don't think you've seen every part of me … but anyway, I feel the same way about you…"

"Hmmph, guess we both see something in ourselves that's undesirable." 

Jay smiles into his shoulder. "This is easier said than done, but there's billions of people on this earth. We would find _someone_ if we searched long enough. Would just have to make the effort … and be less picky." He adds with an amused "Hmph."

"Hmm." He replies. What he means: ' _I don't want to get to know anyone else. I just want you. I can't start a new friendship with all my shit. You're one of the few people who sticks around…'_

And finally, a mindful plea to the moon above.

' _If this is a dream, don't wake me up._ '


End file.
